1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to orthopedic cases and trays. More specifically, the present invention is related to a bracket designed to partition and/or hold orthopedic tools and devices therewithin.
2. Background Art
In the sterilization of surgical instruments it is desirable to have a sterilization tray assembly, which will support the instruments during sterilization and can also be used for transporting and storing the instruments after sterilization. As instruments become larger and more complex, such as those used in endoscopy and orthoscopic procedures, it is necessary to provide a support having resilient contact with the surgical instrument and which can be securely positioned within the tray so that it will not be displaced during handling of the tray. Due to the appreciable weight and size of the surgical instruments, this support may be subjected to considerable stress.
Since surgical instruments come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and since it is impractical to have a single tray devoted to a particular type of surgical instrument, the art has developed numerous systems wherein supports for the surgical instruments can be provided in a modular form. A number of these various modules are designed such that they can be selectively positioned within a tray, for example, by plugging portions of the support elements through holes in a portion of the tray. The support elements can thus be arranged to match the shape of the surgical instrument to be sterilized.
One such bracket system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,512 to Latulippe et al. As shown in FIG. 1A, Latulippe discloses a modular support bracket 10 with an anchor structure 12 comprising opposing fingers 14 and a narrow shoulder 16. This anchor structure 12 is designed to secure itself with the floor of a tray. This opposing finger 14 and narrow shoulder 16 feature of Latulippe provides a re-positionable bracket, however, it has inadequate strength and rigidity to support orthopedic tools, particularly those tools and devices which are of substantial weight and size. Given the increased weight and size of some orthopedic tools and devices, an anchor 12, such as that of Laulippe et al., could easily break off under the weight and added stress of these tools.
Furthermore, over time and use, the Laulippe et al, anchor structure 12 is particularly prone to mechanical fatigue and distortion. Such mechanical fatigue could lead to the structural degradation or even breakage of the anchor fingers 14 and/or shoulders 16. Structural distortion of the Laulippe et al. anchor 12 could prevent the bracket 10 from securely interfacing with the floor of the case. Thus, the Laulippe et al. bracket system may not adequately secure the tools and devices therewithin.
Another such bracket system is disclosed by Frush et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,575. Frush discloses a modular support bracket 20 with an anchor structure that secures the bracket 20 to the floor of a tray. As shown in FIG. 1B, the Frush anchor structure comprises a clip 22 that is fitted over two opposing posts 24 of a support structure 26 of the bracket 20. As the figure shows, the clip 22 is positioned over the bracket 20 such that the legs 28 of the clip 22 are supported by the opposing posts 24. Once positioned over the bracket posts 24, a flange 30 residing between each of the legs 28 secures the bracket to the floor of a tray. The repositionable Frush bracket 20 is limited in that it requires a bracket 20 with the opposing posts 24 with which the clip 22 secures thereto.
In addition, the Frush invention is limited in that the opposing flange 30 design requires that the bracket 20 be secured and released from beneath the floor of the tray through manipulation, i.e. squeezing together of the opposing flanges 30. Per Frush, the bracket 20 is inserted and removed from beneath the floor of the tray. Therefore, the use of the Frush bracket 20 is limited for use with a single layer tray. The anchor clip design of the Frush bracket 20 prohibits its use with double well or other multiple layered style trays or cases.
Unlike the Frush bracket, the bracket and bracket system of the present invention does not have these limitations. Since the anchor portion of the present invention is positioned between the bracket and the floor surface of a case or tray, its anchoring mechanism is independent of the bracket support member structure or case design. The design of the support member portion of the bracket of the present invention is unlimited and may comprise for example, an “L” shape, a “V” shape or a “U” shape with or without opposing posts.
Therefore, there is a need for a support bracket and encompassing system with improved mechanical durability that is easily repositionable in a multitude of orientations. In addition, there is a need for an improved bracket system that provides for support of larger, heavier tools and devices. And furthermore, there is a need for a support bracket that allows for unlimited design iterations and is unencumbered by support member limitations that confine the brackets ability to hold and support an orthopedic tool or device.